An Overdue Meeting
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Kurthnaga has been trying for some time to get Almedha to meet their nephew. Almedha finally gives in, and, filled with a mix of emotions, returns home to meet the first dragon born in centuries.


**Almedha is an interesting woman, is she not? I kind of feel like it would be a huge chore for Kurthnaga to get her to meet their nephew, especially as she blames herself for what happened to Rajaion. So I had to wonder, how would she react when she saw him?**

* * *

It had been a very long time since Almedha had set foot in Goldoa. She had expected little to change. Nothing had under her father's rule, but her younger brother, Kurthnaga, had different ideas. For the first time in her long life, the gates were open. It was not something her father would have ever done, or even considered, but it was the first move Kurthnaga had made as king of the dragons. She stood before them in awe, aware of the curious looks of the guards stationed on either side.

It was also her little brother who convinced her to return home after many years. She could feel the sending stone weighing heavy in the pocket of her gown. Often, she had wondered why she had not thrown it away, but she knew deep down she could not bear to not know how Kurthnaga was. He was the last remaining member of her family, besides her own son, but she had no idea of where he was. She had finally realized who he was, and having seen that he had grown into a young man who had no need of a mother when he had found somewhat of a replacement family, she had let him go. She thought Kurthnaga was all that had remained to her. At least, until war on Tellius had finally ended and peace settled upon the continent.

There was another reason to return. Whispers had reached her, whispers she had not wanted to believe. Once Kurthnaga had reached out to her, she could not deny those whispers anymore. They had a nephew.

When she had heard of a black dragon prince being born, her first thought was that Kurthnaga had not taken a queen to her knowledge, how could he have a child?

Then she realized it was _not_ Kurthnaga's son. It was the son of their elder brother, Rajaion, and his beloved Ena.

After reaching that conclusion, Almedha had spent the entire night weeping. She still felt responsible for her brother's death. He had left the safety of their home to rescue her and her own son from the Mad King, Ashnard. His attempt to save her resulted in his capture. As Ashnard's captive, he had been transformed into a Feral One and used as the king's personal mount. When the king was killed in battle, Rajaion had been freed from the sorry state Ashnard had left him in by the herons of Serenes, but he was not able to recover. From what she had heard, he had died in Ena's arms.

Her tears that night had not all been sorrowful. There had been tears of joy, as well. There was a little part of her brother left in the world.

She had told Kurthnaga the following morning she would not come. She longed to hold her nephew, that much was true, but she did not deserve to be in the child's life. She had implored Kurthnaga to not even tell the boy, once he was older, that he had an aunt. Kurthnaga had refused. "You're his aunt," he pleaded, "please come. If not for him, for me?"

She had heard the break in his voice, but she tried to stand her ground. She had, in her opinion, held out longer than she thought she would, but Kurthnaga's gentle pleas had finally worn through her resolve.

And so, she returned to Goldoa for the first time in many years.

She gave her head a small shake as she realized she had been lost in her own thoughts for who knew how long. Just as she was about to ask the guards if she could go in, she heard someone call her name.

"Kurthnaga!" she called back. Almedha gathered her skirts and hurried over to her brother. She was surprised to find herself teary-eyed as they met. There was something about him that was different. He was still her younger brother, but there was an air about him of confidence. Ruling appeared to have done him well. She had no doubts he would not make a good king, he certainly would make a better ruler than she would, but she was surprised to see he had taken to the role of king.

He took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "I'm so glad you came," he told her with a smile. "I had worried you would change your mind!"

"I was beginning to," she admitted as she squeezed his hands back. "I shouldn't be here."

"You have every right to be here, and you have every right to be in Kamin's life as well."

Almedha shook her head. "I lost that right years ago - "

"I'll not hear it!" He released her left hand but held onto her right as he led her through the streets. He feared if he fully released her, she would flee. As they walked towards the castle, she looked around at the both familiar and unfamiliar setting.

Her home had never been friendly to any other races, but that was no longer the case. There were not many new faces around, but she spotted a group of beorc excitedly talking to three white dragons, who matched the beroc visitors' glee. Whatever they discussed was certainly animated. There were also bird laguz, hawks, who stood giggling with a group of female red dragons. The two difference races stood out among the dragons that went about their day. Despite the earliness of the day, the streets were more busy than Almedha remembered them ever being.

The castle that had been her childhood home felt nearly deserted by comparison. Almedha felt her stomach flutter as Kurthnaga led her through the halls. She was not prepared for this moment. There was nothing that _could_ prepare her to meet the nephew she did not deserve.

The two siblings came to a courtyard. At first, Almedha just saw Gareth, who had been both her father and Kurthnaga's retainer. She suddenly found herself confused. He was supposed to protect Kurthnaga. Why was he not at his king's side?

Then she followed his gaze.

A tiny whimper escaped her lips as she brought her free hand to her mouth. Perhaps a dozen yards away from him was a red dragon, and in her arms was Almedha's nephew. The other woman stood in the sun, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as she cooed nonsense to the young dragon prince. If she seemed at all familiar to Almedha, she could not tell. Her gaze was focused on the infant, with his dark green hair.

She thought at first the baby was taking in everything the woman was saying. She then realized what he was doing. The sunlight sparkled off the gold necklace around the red dragon's neck. Tiny fingers reached for her jewelry. She pulled away, laughing, then took his small hand in hers and kissed his fingers. "I don't think you need that," Almedha heard her say.

Kurthnaga gave his sister's hand one final squeeze before he released her. He walked away and joined the woman and his nephew. "Oh," Almedha heard herself sigh as Kamin turned his head slightly as he heard someone else approach. He looked once more at the female dragon, or perhaps her jewelry, before he reached out for his uncle. As Kurthnaga took the baby, she caught a better glimpse at him before he pressed his face against his uncle's neck. Was that...? No, it was just sunlight.

"Lady Ena could not get him to sit still while she ate her morning meal, so I offered to take him." Her laughter was light; her eyes sparkled. "I'm always happy to hold him," she added, "especially when I have to take the chance when I see it!"

Kurthnaga laughed as well. "Thank you, Cassella. I know you dislike giving him back."

"We all do," she reminded him. Cassella stroked Kamin's hair and told him she would have to see him later. He made one last attempt at grabbing her jewelry, a bangle on her wrist this time, before she departed, leaving through a door behind Gareth.

"It is not nice to try to take a lady's jewelry," Kurthnaga reminded his nephew, who cooed in response. The king chuckled before he carried him over to his aunt.

Almedha's throat tightened as she caught a good look at the baby dragon. His eyes were a dark red, as were the markings on his cheek. His face was round and full. His hair was the same dark green as his father's. Though she and her brothers all had dark green hair as black dragons, Rajaion's had been the darkest. His son had inherited his dark colors.

What started the flood of tears down her face was what she had tried to convince herself was sunlight on that dark hair. On the left side of his head, right by the side of his face, that dark green hair was broken by a streak of pale pink.

She reached out with trembling fingers and touched the light pink streak. "Rajaion," she whispered, her voice choked, "used to tease Ena..." She could not finish.

Kamin, unaware that someone else was around as his attention was fully on his uncle, turned to face her. He released his grip on his uncle and touched her hand as Kurthnaga finished for Almedha.

"... about being pink."

The siblings exchanged smiles. Kurthnaga's was a mix of happiness and sorrow. Almedha's lasted only a second as she covered her trembling lips with the hand she had not touched Kamin with. If she had wanted that hand back, she would have to break the little prince's grip.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"I - I couldn't..."

Unnoticed by the siblings, Gareth had left. It was not just to give them a private moment, it was to fetch Ena, as well. She could hear Almedha's sobbing before she even saw them. It tore at her heart, but she also felt pride in Kurthnaga for being able to get Almedha back in Goldoa. She slowed her steps, though neither would hear her approach.

The sight that greeted her made her smile and caused tears to spring to her own eyes. Kurthnaga held his nephew, and while Kamin had one hand on Kurthnaga's chest, he held onto Almedha with the other. She continued to stroke his hair but would not hold the boy.

"Please," Ena heard herself say. "I insist."

Kurthnaga looked hopeful, but Almedha turned her head away from Ena. Kamin released both his aunt and uncle when he saw his mother and began to reach for her, squirming in Kurthnaga's grasp. She took him, then she gingerly, yet firmly, passed him to Almedha. Almedha was stunned for a moment, then she held the baby dragon close.

Kamin looked from his from mother to Almedha with confusion, but then appeared to be fine with his mother passing him to another woman. It was something he had become accustomed to. Being the first baby dragon born in centuries, and being Rajaion's son, meant there were plenty of dragons out there wanting to hold and spoil him.

He looked up at his aunt and grabbed a handful of her hair. Ena reached forward to take free Almedha's hair while apologizing. Kamin had started to grab everything. Almedha brushed it off.

"It's all right," she managed to whisper. It brought back sweet memories of her own baby boy, who, once he had reached that stage himself, would often hang onto a handful of her hand in one hand and the front of her gowns with the other. She kissed his hair and held him close, wanting to apologize for the tears that fell in his dark hair. Kamin did not seem to mind, if he even noticed them.

Kurthnaga suggested they go inside for more privacy. Almedha allowed him to lead her again. Her watery gaze was now fixed on Kamin; he found her very interesting. She was a new person to him, after all.

Almedha did not realize how weak-kneed she was until she, Kurthnaga, and Ena had shut themselves in a private sitting room. She sank down in the chair closest to the door. Ena knelt beside the chair so Kamin did not lose sight of his mother. Kurthnaga pulled open the curtains to allow for more light in the room then sat across from his sister.

He had been so afraid she would not come. He had also felt terrible for trying to convince her, but he knew she needed to see Kamin. Looking at her with their nephew, he was glad he had coaxed her into coming.

"There's one thing I don't understand, Ena." Almedha's voice was soft and still a little shaky. Tears still fell down her cheeks. She touched Kamin's hair then took his hand in hers. She began to rub her thumb across the back of his hand. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ena hung her head. It was a conversation she had had before with Kurthnaga and her grandfather. It was not an easy one to have, though it was a question she expected to have to answer for a very long time.

"I could not do that to any of you," Ena began softly. She reached over to sweep Kamin's hair out of his face. "I was so afraid if I spoke up, if I told anyone before I felt safe, that something would happen. I could not get everyone's hopes up only to hurt them if I had lost him."

"Yet you fought!"

Ena nodded. "Had I not, it would have been suspicious. My was place was at my prince's side. If I had left him, you know Gareth would have never allowed him to travel, or to come to your aid." She paused as Kamin turned to her. Her expression softened. "I also feel in my heart," Ena continued, "that Rajaion would have wanted me to aid his brother and sister and not spend my time hiding in Goldoa."

Almedha appeared unsure. Her older brother had been protective of all three of them. Had he known Ena was carrying his child, would he not put her safety above theirs? "But..."

Ena shook her head. It did no good to argue. She had made her decisions, ones she would firmly stand by for the rest of her life. "We should not dwell on what _might_ have happened to Kamin and me. What should be focused on, instead, is that he is here, he is healthy, and he is undeniably happy." She giggled, which made Kamin turn towards her. "He has everyone in Goldoa wrapped around his little fingers."

"When that girl earlier said she had to take the chance to hold him when she saw it - "

"There are squabbles about who gets to hold him or play with him," Ena admitted. "He does not want for love and attention." She smiled and added, "Be thankful it was not my grandfather. It's not easy for _me_ to get Kamin back from him."

Kamin cooed and reached for Ena. She was reluctant to take him from Almedha. She had not expected the other woman to come home, much less want to see her nephew. It was a wonderful surprise to find Almedha willing to spend time with Kamin, even if she was emotionally wounded.

Almedha sighed and carefully handed the baby back to his mother. When she saw Ena's confused expression, she said, "He wants his mother. I remember my own little one. If he wanted me and I did not pick him up, he'd start with tiny whimpers, and they would just become worse." She caressed Kamin's plump little cheek. "I can see him fine from here," she added.

"I think he likes you," Kurthnaga told her.

The first hint of a laugh escaped Almedha's lips. "Tell me, little brother, has he met someone he does not like?"

"I can't say he has."

"I thought so."

Kurthnaga leaned forward in his chair. There was something he had to know, now that Almedha had returned to Goldoa. He could approach the subject carefully, or he could blurt it out. "Almedha, now that you are here, I want to know if you will stay."

Almedha was not phased by the question. It was, perhaps, the one thing she had expected upon her return. Though she did not take her eyes off her nephew, she addressed her brother. "There is no place for me in Goldoa," she told him.

Both Ena and Kurthnaga began to object; Kurthnaga was a little faster. "Of course there is! Why would I turn you away? As long as it is within my power, you will always be welcome here."

Ena noticed Almedha had begun to tear up again. "I think what His Grace is trying to say," she began, careful to remind Almedha who was in charge without making it sound like an order, "is that things are different now. You came come home, stay here, and no one will judge your actions in the past. If you chose to stay, or to come and go as you please, or leave and never come back, that is entirely your choice."

"It isn't an order to stay," Kurthnaga said quietly, "but I would like my sister back."

Almedha looked to Kamin, who had his head against Ena's shoulder. He looked up at her briefly before he snuggled close to his mother. She had so many questions, most of them directed to herself. Would anyone else want her around? Would Kurthnaga be impacted negatively if she stayed? Would Kamin want her around later, knowing that his aunt was the reason he did not have a father?

Yet, most important of all, could she truly leave this little dragon prince who had completely won her heart?

Almedha gave the only answer she could think of at the moment. "We shall see what tomorrow brings."


End file.
